L'uccellino ( The Little Bird)
by L'uccellino
Summary: (If you decide you hate this please PM me instead of reviewing like an a-hole) Luna de Santis is Ezio's best friend and most trusted Assassin. She beleives a woman they saved is double spying for the Borgia, and this woman has tricked Ezio into falling in love with her. How far can a best frinds love go to save him...? Before it becomes more than friendship... Ezio X OC, R and R
1. Prologue

Prologue:

I have decided to out one of these in considering this gets a lot of bad reviews.

Warning you now.

I do have a few typos, but my word processor doesn't check that for me. When I have finished writing the whole thing I am going back through to check it all.

Yes I love AC, but I don't know EVERY single little detail, so if I get something wrong, don't be a little pussy.

Don't ever tell me, or anyone else they suck for that matter. Putting people down makes you an arsehole.

'Don't like, don't read' - like "Nothing is true, everything is permitted" - this is what I love by on here. Right I'm going to simplify for some of the smaller minded folk on here. That means, when your eyes absorb the words and you don't like it, you come off of the story and search for a better one. Don't review really viciously like "Your story sucks" or "my eyeballs are falling out of their sockets" because, you know what, I couldn't give a flying fuck what you uptight arseholes think of me. The only reason I don't like it is it might put potential enjoyers of my stories off reading, so be a darling and keep your flames to yourself, or if you want to point something out, give me something I will be able to improve on. And don't tell me "I'm allowed to voice my opinion" - "you should of thought about that before posting on a public site", yes, but you should of used your eyes and read the synopsis of my story, a summary can say a lot so think of before you read. If your mind is similar to The Fox Familiar or The Lion in Disguise, well, just go back now because I can't be bothered with your childishness. I learned first time not to sink down to the level and PM people back because all they are going to do is swear at you because they have nothing better to say.

Right, if you don't mind a very involved OC romance between a main character then come on in. I am a very flexible person, you're nice to me, I'm nice back, if you're an arsehole to me, you get a ton of horse shit in your face back. And I know horse shit, I deal with it EVERYDAY.

CIAO! ~


	2. The Sabotage

**A/N:**** Hi there everyone! So, I've been thinking about writing an AC Brotherhood fanfic because I think the game is fricking awesome and it is by far the best in my opinion! Anyway, sorry if some of these facts or wrong, or you don't like them blah, blah blah. If you don't like, don't read. Simple, don't flame me in the reviews, I want constructive criticism obviously, but not horrid venemous comments. I'm trying to write within character's auras and make them as similar to the game (except for my OC because, well, duh.) Anyway, hope you will enjoy this fanfiction and leave me a little review? It would be much appreciated! By the waym this probably is not correct but im not properly aware about Ezio's bio etc because Brotherhood is the only Ac I've played so far, but in this he is around 30 years old :3**

**I AM ALSO NOT IN ANYWAY AGAINST CATHOLICS(I think that's what the Borgia family are?) I AM MERELY WRITING THIS IN THE MIND OF THE ASSASSINS AT THE TIME!**

_I have been raised on the phrase "Nothing is true, everything is permitted."_

_What is nothing... What is everything?_

_Where do boundaries lie?_

_My name is Luna De Santis, I am an Assassin, Ezio Auditore's first ever recruit actually. I was hand picked by him back in Firenze before all of this Borgia merda (shit) happened. _

_Here's where the phrase above comes into question... Ezio himself, as the new Assassin Leader in the Brotherood, had taught us all this. _

_But one fatal infiltration that went wrong cost us our leader... And our protection._

**Year: 1500- Rome-Borgia Captain's Party**

There was a thunderous collection of people dressed in masquerade, suited all to theme of the party. Another part of Rome "liberated" as Cesare liked to call it. What kind of liberation is forced tax increases to the Borgia family and unfair treatment of just about everyone under the rich, upper class Boriga intwined families. Ezio Auditore da Firenze, La Volpe and the trusted Assassin accumplace Luna De Santis were creeping along the rooftops, feline and sleek in movement, but precise and striking like a snake.

"Hurry Ezio, we don't have much time to make this kill." La Volpe whispered quickly to Ezio as he narrowed his glance like a scanning hawk across the crowd of happy, laughing and oblivious people. His dark brown eyes kept on skimming, processing like a machine, until his eyes locked onto the shiny, armour adorned Borgia Captain.

"I see him!" Ezio hissed back to La Volpe and Luna, and they both quickly corrected thier stance as Ezio turned back to instruct them. "La Volpe, I need you to take the guards at the top of the hill, where the road leads into Market." he said, and La Volpe nodded in confidence and then leapt to an adjacent roof like a pouncing wolf, undetected by the joyful crowd below. His eyes then returned to Luna, knelt infornt of him, one hand leant on the tiles, the other rested on her knee as she exhaled raspily in anxiety. She was so nervous about this assassination, the Borgia Captain of this tower was one of the most important source leads to Cesare himself that if they missed the chance of killing him then Roma could become even more submerged in the Borgia _filth._

"Luna, you need to keep close to the Captain, make sure he doesn't leave your sight," he began, and Luna's glassy eyes locked onto his in a promising gesture. "I will be waiting ontop of that arch, when he comes under I will make a swift kill." he said with a closing breath, and then nodded. Luna passed him gently and pushed herself off of the red rooftiles and shot across the sky like an eagle, before landing like a tiger on the opposite roof, the guard still visible from the villa rooftops. Luna crept with precision along the rooftop, still in a kneeling position, but her ankles meerly crossed over another at each step. Her chest was tight and anxious, this would mean the world to her, and she wouldn't want to let Ezio down, they'd been friends for too long. She looked up from the guards momentarily, and she saw that Ezio's distant frame was crouched on the arch, sitting peacefully, waiting.

Luna's POV:

This was going to happen. All of my fear was draining away and I felt a new lease of happiness come over me, this would make Ezio so happy! Each and everytime we took down a Borgia Captain and the tower I would get this gleeful feeling inside. My dream for a long time had been that myself and Ezio would return back to Firenze, as I was longing to see my mother. Ezio made our little town in Firenze seem a warmer, and safer place. He was so kind and sweet to everyone there, prehaps a bit too much with the ladies, but that was simply because of the way he was. This thought had carried me away slightly as I was watching the guard close in on the Arch, a smile etched onto my face.

3rd Person:

Luna smiled with a passion, and she could see Ezio readying himself to jump down-

Crates and barrells were smashing, people were leaping out of the way! An estranged horse galloped up the course, neighing loudly and obnoxiously. She gasped in fear, no! This could not be happening! Her eyes flickered back onto the black fresian, and she had seen that it's saddle had slipped back onto it's rump. It was almost like... Someone hadn't down the girth up properly, on purpose...

The crowds scattered like flurrying chickens chased by a fox, and then Luna looked to see whether Ezio had managed to get the Captain, but it seemed that when the horse had come galloping up the cobble road into the market it had taken Ezio's attention to and the Captain was gone. She hesitated no longer to watch the chaos, and swung herself expertly down from the roof and landed on the soft, green grass. Her white and red clothed body moved slyly through the crowds as they slowly seemed to clear, and then there was just an empty space. She looked around to see the clearing dust that had whirred up from the periphary of the path, and then she looked again. La Volpe on the roof, Ezio cursing furiously as he lowered himself down from the arch, and it disheartened her, she felt like it was all her fault.

"Cazzo! (Fuck)" Ezio cried, and as he landed, his boyweight made a profound thud on the dusty ground below. Luna came meekly over to him and then felt the need to say something, anything... But nothing would come out that seemed right. There was another moment of silence before he picked up a plank of wood from a broken crate and chucked it across the dusty road and then threw his head in his hands. "Why all of all times did that merda have to happen now!?" he snapped, and Luna gently laid her hand on his arm.

"Hey, Ezio... It will be ok, we will just have to-"

"Try again!? I cannot! We have planned to much and this event may never happen again! We've failed!" he psat furiously, and tore his arm away, disheartening Luna. Could she had felt any worse? She felt like the worst person in the world. "La Volpe!" Ezio screamed suddenly breaking the silence and making Luna twitch slightly. "Come down!" he called, and then La Volpe leapt fro the building and landed just near the pair.

"What now Ezio?" he asked, slightly breathless, and Ezio looked between both la Volpe and Luna, and an anger crossed his face.

"We are going back to Tiber Island, now." he said with a snappiness that made them both feel disconcerted. Ezio took a stormy lead over the pair as he swept his cape back over his shoulder and marched back down the path the horse had taken, and then La Volpe and Luna followed.

"How do you think Machiavelli will take it?" Luna whispered across to La Volpe, and La Volpe shrugged, his face trying to look nonchalant when they both kn ew tey were always fearful of Ezio when he was mad.

"Badly, I'm guessing. He and Ezio have been planning this assassination for _months._" he stressed. And it really had been months. Sometimes Luna would awake with sickening night terrors, and she would creep about the building in darkness, apart from her sole candle, gliding like a ghost in her bodice like cotton night dress, and she would come across both Ezio and Nicollo slumped over a table, plotting and panning over a map, looking at Borgia sources Machiavelli had acquired. She'd feel a warmth for them then, mainly Ezio. They'd been such good friends for so long and she had always known that he was a very brave man, and he did what he could to make sure his close allies and family were safe. Well, apart from when the Borgia hung a few members of his family, which broke his heart. Right now, the memories of those beautiful young days in Firenze sickened her, because he was mad at them, and himself... Mainly the horse. This assassination should've went smoothily, but somehow the most unexpected thing had ruined it. The wind was the only noise as it blew whiskily around the three of them, and then.. There was an ungodly noise.

"Please! Please, dear god, my leg!" the shrill voice suddenly erupted, and Luna snapped, as did Ezio and La Volpe, the sudden noise break had startled them all.

"Who is calling? Tell me where you are?" Ezio cried out, and spun continously around himself to locate the female's frame somewhere amougst the broken crates and smashed fruit barrells. Luna gulped, the strange feeling you get after a crazy dream came to her, and she felt frigthened. Her life was crazy, yes, but this just felt.. Eeriely planned...

"Ah!- I am- at the end of the road, near the- AH!- Steps!" the woman grizzeled unbarebly, and then Ezio rushed off into that direction La Volpe and Luna chasing behind him. This strange new shock of an imposing dream that Luna couldn't escape, and this shock stayed with her as a feeling, and Luna felt so disorientated by the time they had reached the figure of a bedraggled woman laying akimbo by a pile of smashed crates. Luna cast her eyes over the woman, and natural female envy coursed through her.

Luna's POV:

Oh my... Even though her grape purple gown was torn and her fishtail rich chocolate brunette had come loose into a straggled clump, she looked beautiful. I think it was her face shape, she had this beautiful defined face, with high cheekbones and a shapely heart face, with these glistening hazel eyes that reminded me of the small scale vineyard just outside of Firenze.

"Thank you so much." she said with a whispery voice as Ezio lifted her gently, his arms cradling her like she was a bride. I twinged lightly, and I felt envious..

Envious?

No, I shouldn't of been, Ezio was just my friend, my best friend...

My eyes scanned her as Ezio passed myself and La Volpe, her flawless features and that beautiful purplse gown with the off shoulder sleeves and the low circular neck line.

"La Volpe, you go ahead back to Isola Tiberina (Tiber Island) and tell the others that we need to prepare a room." he said, and La Volpe nodded respectfully before he dashed off down into the heart of the city. Ezio then turned to me and gave me a half hearted smile, it seems the sight of this beautiful girl had made him _fine._ "Luna, please summon a Doctor. Then come back to Isola Tiberina." he said with a kind confidence and then lead the way with this new girl in his arms. I felt slightly wary of her, how had she only decided to start screaming when she felt out approach? I need Machiavelli to help me investigate this random horse futher, I think someone knew about our plan.

**Tiber Island:**

Ezio's POV:

"Please, signora, be still." I asked the woman kindly and gently lifted her skirts slightly to expose her bloody leg, bruised purple like her gown. Luna was stood at the other side of the bed we had her rested on, and all of the time she was glancing down on her fiercly. I had a feeling she hadn't taken to the woman.

"Oh, the agony!" the woman wailed, and I felt terrible and I compacted the ice and the different herb rememdies the doctor had given us onto her leg. Luna was still stood there, sighing, looking miserable.

"Luna, how about you take a rest yourself?" I suggested, and Luna flashed a gaze to me, and her eyes were blazing angrily.

"I'm fine just here." she replied bluntly, and then tossed her sleek wash over bright blonde hair over her shoulder. I raised my brows to myself subtley and then turned my attention back to the injured woman.

"What is your name?" I asked her, and she wearily lifted her gaze to me, and I felt warmed by those hazel eyes.

"My name is Violetta Ricci." she exclaimed whispily and then coughed. "I cannot take the agony anymore."

"I know." I replied with understanding and then, out of the corner of my eye I saw Luna rush out of the room, the angel white skirts of her night gown whirring like a snow blizzard as she left. Violetta was too tiered to even notice Luna's abrupt leave, and by her weary and exhausted eyes, I took it she was ready to go to sleep.

"I will leave now, signora." I said calmly, and shut the blinds before lighting a single candle by her bed side. Her sleepy eyes were near closing, and she smiled sweetly to me.

"Thank you-?"

"Ezio Auditore." I replied, and bowed to her. Not that she could really tell anymore, as she was drifiting into sleep.

"Yes, thank you... Ezio..." and then her concious body floated into sleep and I quietly took my leave, only glancing back once to look upon her. She truly was beautiful.

3rd Person:

Luna stormed out of the room and into the main floor just outside where the armour was stored. She was sick to death already of this woman's beauty. Ezio was already drowning in this woman's lust and he'd barely seen her true colours. Luna's head was filled with this thought as she stormed down the adjacent corridor, feeling enraged by all of the crap that happened so far...

"De Santis! Watch where you walking!" Niccolo Machiavelli snapped to Luna and it sent her gaze reeling upwards to his, and he had this look of anger still etched onto his face after running into her. Luna looked up immediantly felt a fear of him, looks like she had to be the one to tell him what had happened that day.

"Sorry, Machiavelli." she said apologetically, and rubbed her bare arm quickly befotre flitting her gaze back up to his. "We failed today."

"What!?" he snappd quickly, his neck twinging to the side, and his red flooding red with rage. Luna's apprehensive fear had been fulfilled, and she hated it when she had to break bad news to Machiavelli because he would always take a hate to the one who reported bad things to her, which was normally Luna. "We've been planning this attack for so long-"

"I Know Machiavelli...but I'm already sick to death of that vixen Ezio's brought back with him." Luna said with a hefty sigh, and Machiavelli's eyes widened. He obviously thought Luna mean't Ezio had consoled himself by brinign back a female from the Brothel in Roma. Luna quickly saw this gaze in his eyes and corrected him.

"Our assassination was abolished when a rogue horse galloped up the path, and on the way it badly injured this woman's leg and well-"

"So Ezio just decided to bring her back here." Machiavelli said with a light said and rubbed his temples, and Luna was forced to stand there obediently whilst he mumbled under his breath, and without another word he left down to the other end of the corridor like nothing had happened. With that out of the way, Luna decided she should get some rest.

"Luna!" that familiar voice that used to warm her call, but right now it was angering her. Luna turned around, her soft brunette hair lolling back onto her back in a mass of shiny curls.

"Not now Ezio, I'm going to bed." she said with a light sigh, and then turned back around as Ezio's strong hand clasped onot her slender arm, and she turned around, lifting her eyes to his.

"Luna, you've been angry since we brought Violetta back here-"

"Oh now you're on _loving _terms? First names exchanged and everything?" Luna spat back venemously, and then Ezio smiled one sidedly, in the way he used to when they were teens.

"Oh, okay. That's why you're angry. Luna; Violetta is only here until she gets better, then she's gone." he reassured, and then Luna blushed, she felt stupid. She was almost practically giving herself off like she loved him...

"Oh..." she tailed off with a red face, and then prised herself from his grip and then paced along the corridor to her room. Luna scurried in and then slammed the door behind herself, her back leaning against it, god, these feelings. No... She didn't want them, she wanted to be friends like they were, but Violetta had somehow summoned these feelings for Ezio inside of her, she somehow knew deep down that he was the one for her...


	3. Luna's Captors

Luna awoke, the sheets crumpeled in at her sides lightly and she sat up and looked around herself. For a moment she had forgotten the bitter resentment of having Violetta there, and already it soured her mood. She reluctatnly pulled herself out of bed and then quickly snuck out of her room and headed for the blind corner leading to Violetta's room, she just wanted to check if she was still here-

"Cazzo!" Violetta's voice hissed, as Luna's small and curved frame accidently bumped into her, sloshing tea all up her... red gown? Now she was switching dresses here to; Luna thought.

"My apologies." Luna said in a masked voice, and then Violetta sighed with shut eyes, counting to ten as if to hold in her anger. She then looked back up and opened her eyes, smiling, this evil light twinkling behind her eyes.

"No, not to worry." she said with a wry laugh, and Luna smirked back with a light sarcasm, and then she looked back down at the now splattered tea cup on the tray, and the almost seductive look on Violetta's face.

"So, where are you planning on taking that tea?" Luna asked with a pretend nonchalance, but it was obvious by the new sly look in Violetta's eyes they both knew what game was being played.

"Oh, for Ezio. I said I would present him with a breakfast in bed after all of the lovely things he has done for me." she said with a sickening sweetness in her voice before she flaunted her beautiful figure as she walked away. Luna was furious, everyone was blinded by her beauty.

Luna's POV:

I got myself dressed for the day, I knew we had no more assignemtns left so I left my Assassin clothes in the wardrobe and put on my light gown and prehaps take a little "wander" around Roma to see if there was anything interesting I could find out about Violetta. I walked down the red carpeted corridor with a purpose, and I felt like a queen, my high, stone castle cielings toweting above me and my rich crimson carpets carressing my every step in my smart white satin heels-

"De Santis?" a voice called from just behind me and I froze. I turned around quickly and saw Maciavelli staring at me as he had just seen one of the horses walk through the hideout. I smiled uneasily and he then shook his head.

"Is there a problem?" I asked with a meek and obedient voice, as I didn't wish to get in trouble and the day hadn't even started yet.

"Nothing, nothing, you just look different today." he said with a writing off kind of tone and then continued pacing down the adjacent corridor, and I smirked to myself. I was going to take that one as a compliment.

I knew that Violetta had ghone out earlier, as I heard her exhanging goodbyes with all of the recruit assassins, La Volpe and Machiavelli. I wondered why she had chosen to go out with _such _a bad leg, and if she was returning to the Hideout. It was better if I followed her around Roma, have a little snoop around this strange incident.

3rd Person:

As usual, Roma was a very busy place. Families bustled around the market stalls and kept quiet under the Borgia soldiers noses as they trotted past on their armour adorned horses. Luna's blonde hair lifted ina gentle wave as the wind carried it like ribbons of gold off her back, and the very light satin cloak clung lightly to her frame as she kept it low. She kept her distance behind the crimson dressed Violetta, as she almost seemingly sprung through the crowds, importance in her step.

_Where could she be going?_

Luna questioned, and narrowed her body through the angry crowds. Violetta had been in front of her for a good half an hour now, and Luna was gtetting tiered, she must've walked across half of Roma by now.

Ezio's POV:

I stirred from bed a little later than usual, still annoyed slightly at yesterday, but grateful for the rather spilt breakfast Violetta had presented me this morning. I wondered where she had gotten the gown from though...

"Ezio!" Machiavelli jeered as I turned to see him coming towards me, he always seemed happier around me, sometimes he could be a bit stone cold with the other members of the Brotherhood.

"Machiavelli." I said with a smile and acknowledged him. He started saying something but then I remembered what a terrible mood Luna went to bed with last night, and I was worried about her. She was normally larking around at this hour, so... where was she? "Have you seen De Santis?" I asked Machiavelli, interuptting him as he sighed lightly, a little upset he didn't get to take closure on his story.

"De Santis...? I saw her this morning, sneaking out in a dress and cloak." he laughed a little then. "You never know with De Santis." he then laughed more lightly before coughing. My mind linked back Luna's bad mood with... Violetta.

"And have you seen Violetta?" I added, fastening up the cuffs on my sleeves as Machiavelli's smile faded.

"She left a little bit earlier than De Santis. She didn't say where she was going, but she was dressed in a brand new red gown." he said with confusion resting on his tone and I patted his shoulder.

"Grazie." I said gratefully, and then turned to leave, I needed to find Luna, and more importantly, what she was up to.

3rd Person:

The crowds had thinned out a bit, and Luna knew exactly why. They were coming close to Cesare Borgia's Castello. She felt a sickening shudder electrify down her spine at the very sight of the building that was coming ever closer, and she had to be more careful about how close to Violetta she was getting. Luna's eyes never left the curved frame that sauntered along in the seductive red gown, before she quickly grasped ahold of the limestone grafts in the side of a line of conjoined villas quite close to the Castello, and began to climb up the side of them. She gruffed lightly as she pulled herself up the top, and then winced at a ripping noise, she had torn her favourite gown... Great. Luna dismised this quickly and focused back onto Violetta, who was coming close to the moat that led into the castello, guards lined the bridge with maces and swords, undefiable weapons. Luna crouched down behind one of the high brick chimneys and watched Violetta cross the moat. Her heels clopped over the wood and she then nodded once to the guards and they parted; she was in with the Borgia. One way or another.

"What are you doing up here? You're not supposed to be up here-" a voice murmured darkly and then harshly ripped her shoulder so Luna was forced to face a guard. She hadn't been paying attention to him, and he had patrolling the roofs all of this time! He then gasped quickly on sight of her, and everyone knew Luna's face, she was probably the next most sought after Assassin after Ezio.

"Assassina!" he bellowed, and all of the other guards close by plodded over and grabbed the underside of Luna's arms and hauled her upper body up slightly.

"Kill the vermin." One guard hissed.

"No, we could use her..." another slimy guards sniggered, and Luna spat at his feet, causing him to gruff before he placed his sword at her throat. "Maybe we should kill it."

"No! We take the assassini to Lucrezia, she decides thier fate." A wiser, bulky armour adorned soldier called, his voice muffled through his metal armour. And so Luna was dragged down from the roof, her skin scuffed and bruised by the harsh floor bellow, and she was dragged beind the gates of the Castello, her dress ripping on the the side of the metal as the gates firmly slammed shut.

Ezio raced through the crowds, apologising each time he bumped into someone. But he was also frantically asking everyone if they had seen a blue eyed, blonde girl wearing a white satin dress and cloak. Most people shook thier head and said sorry, making Ezio more and more desperate. What if something terrible had happened to his best friend? What if she had been stabbed by a Boriga Captain or drowned in the river? Ezio shook his head to try and forget and raced over to another man, one last hope set in his mind.

"Excuse me, signore, but have you seen a blue eyed, blonde haired girl wearing a white dress and cloak?" he asked with praying hands, and the man raised his brows.

"Matter of fact, I just did. I was walking back up from my sister's villa, near the Castello, and I saw a girl matching your description being dragged behind the gates!" the man said with a tone of sadness as Ezio's expression became horrified.

"Grazie, signore." Ezio said hurriedly, and darted off into the direction of the Castello. He could not lose Luna... He couldn't, it wasn't an option. He made a promise..

_1485- Firenze:_

"So, you want to take my daughter on perlious journeys, fierce battles and long tiresome expeditions?" Carlos De Santis asked a young Ezio Auditore, and Ezio nodded profoundly, Luna blushing madly next to him.

"She's going to be part of the Brotherhood, with me and my family." Ezio said, a bold brave warrior already and he was only fifteen. Luna was still fiercly blushing and she had to hide behind her sleek golden wall of hair.

"Luna, il mio tesoro, do you think this is really what's expected of a young lady?" Carlos asked, and gently placed a hand onto his daughter's cheek as Luna smiled, her eyes sparkling.

"Padre, you know I am capable. Me and Ezio climb every house in Firenze and we play on the battlements-"

"Yes, but playing and fighting is a lot different. In playing you can pretend to die and get back up again, but in a war... It's one strike and your out." Carlo said wisely, and Luna was unsure of what to answer.

"She will be safe with me, signore." Ezio said calmly and kindly, and then Carlo turned to face Ezio. "I will promise to look after her, she will never get hurt, I won't let her." he said again, and Carlo patted Ezio on the shoulders.

"You're just like every other Auditore, Ezio. You're strong, brave and willing to protect those around you. You'll go far as an assassino, boy." he said again, and then smiled lightly to his daughter."You can go with him, if you want Luna." he said with a warmth in his voice, and Luna embraced her father with a wide smile on her face.

"Thankyou padre!" she cried, and then her eyes met with Ezio's, and his dark eyes glanced back, it the, within themselves, they both sealed a promise; they would look after each other, no matter what.

The Castello ~ 3rd Person:

The grand oak doors opened, revealing a red room, with a glossy marble floor. Luna could see her own distraught reflection as she was being dragged across the floor.

"Signora, we have brought you Luna De Santis." the guard called out, and Luna slowly lifted her head. She looked upon the frame of Lucrezia who was chomping absent mindedly on an apple, and she then tossed it aside like it was worthless.

"A filthy assassina," she began, and strode down the marble steps leading from her "throne". "Putting me off my breakfast." she then followed up, and sent her high heels into Luna's stomach. "Your kind disgusts me." she said with utter distaste and watched as Luna winced, curled up in a ball on the floor. Lucrezia had always reminded Luna of a large, heavy duty dog. She was rough in every way, she was demanding and needy too. She was effectivley a literal bitch in a red corset gown... Similar to Violetta's.

"You vindictive Borgia whore." Luna spat, heaving herself up slightly off of the floor when Lucrezia sent her heels into Luna's face, causing her nose to bleed.

"Shut up! No-one defy's the Borgia!" she screeched, and Luna fell again with a definatiant scream of pain. "Guards! Lock this stupid little girl away!" she called, and then turned away from Luna with a slight flare, and the guards came back from the sides of the room and pulled her away. Luna's bare knees were bore red and bruised and they were continually scuffed along the floor, which soon turned from rich, soft marble to gravfelling, bloodstained stone.

"Scum." one guard spat, throwing Luna behind the grated bars and spitting at her, the little blob of salvia landing present to her dress. Luna was sat slumped on the floor, both legs bent beside hrself, and her once clean, white skirts; were now torn and a greyish colour as they fell around her ankles. She then sighed and tried to move her sore and agonised body, but she feared Lucrezia's heels had done some damage to her inner organs, so all she could do was look out of the small barred window. The fresh air blew in through that tiny gap and she inhaled it, that sweet scent of a fresh floral day in Roma, and gave her a little bit of hope. She somehow knew in her gut Ezio was coming to get her, and this lightened her a little, but then she remembered she had lost the trace Violetta.

Ezio's POV:

With the memory of the promise on my mind, I set about wandering down the streets towards the Castello. It wasn't as busy down there because the citizens of Roma were too afraid to get too close to Castello, Boriga guards were notorious for senseless killings when they are dissapointed. I paced cautiously down the steps by the side of a long row of conjoined Villas, and it was there I noticed that moat gate was left unguarded, I could simply climb over if I was quick enough. I used the side of the villa wall I was hid behind to push myself into a run, and I quickly leapt onto the stone walls surrounding the villas, and then launched onto the wooden bridge, the splinters now jabbing into my skin. But I wouldn't let it deter me. I dusted myself off quickly and then strode a little closer to the gate, it was then my eyes fell upon a white piece of cloth, blowing lightly in the wind, stuck on the gate.

"Luna..." I whispered lightly, and snatched the satin free; as if it were a piece of Luna's soul trapped in the heavy iron bars. I tucked the satin into my pocket and then began to ascend the iron gate, quickly reaching the top. I gruffed as I heaved myself up onto the top stone above the gate, and I then set about planning how to find Luna. If she had indeed been taken to Lucrezia, she'd no doubt of been kicked around a little bit and then locked away. My eyes carried this thought on and I immediantly saw a single barred window near the centre of the Castello, this dungeon happened to be the grottiest, most foul of the dungeons, the one Lucrezia took pleasure in dumping the Assassin's in. Luna was in there, and I was going to rescue her.

Luna's POV:

"_L'uccellino flees from all her burdens," _my voice rang through the cold damp dripping noises of the dungeon. "_Flying against harsh winter winds,"_

_"L'uccellino blooms in the new sun."_

_"L'uccellino, of hope she sings..._" I drew closure on the classic, home made lullaby my mother used to sing to me, befoe the sound of a heavy mace clunking on the bars rung through the sweet melody playing in my head.

"Be quiet, Assassina." The guard snarled, and I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm done now." I replied viciously, and then he walked away, presumbably to check on the other prisoners on a different dungeon level in the Castello. I was sick of sitting here, my spine now aching from being sat in the same positon for atleast 3 hours now. It was lonely here, I was the only captive Assassin at the moment and there was no-one around at the moment but me...

"Luna!" that husky voice I'd known all of y life rang from the window behind me, and great joy consumed me.

"Oh, Ezio! I knew you'd come!" I responded cheerfully, and he smiled at me for a moment before studying the rusted bars of the window and then bending them out of the way, they snapped so easily, there was no way those bars would've lasted much longer. I blushed at him and then ducked my head down from his view, stupid emotions.

"How are you fairing?" he asked kindly, and crouched down to my level, looking me straight in the eyes as I tried to control my blushing.

"Lucrezia did a good job of making a mess of my interal organs." I laughed lightly, and then wincing as it hurt my diaphram. I then looked and saw his caring, brown eyes and I wanted to rpove to him I could do this... I was an Assassina. I began to try and get up, my legs wobbling cautiously like an unbalanced foal, and I only got my back to arch slightly to help me stand up before I screeched out in agony and fell back down to the ground, trying to hold in the screams so I didn't alert the guards so I just whimpered helpessly, feeling like a fool.

"Luna, Luna... Be careful." his soft voice assured me, and touched my arm so lightly, forcing my gaze up to his. "I'm not expecting you to walk, you've probably got some interal bruising. I will carry you." he said in true Auditore fashion, and scooped his arms under the top of my spine and in the crease of my knees, we looked like a married- scruffy, couple. he then turned to that small window, and gently posted me throgh like I was a letter. I was then perched out on this red tiled edge, and the rest of Roma looked so _big._ It felt so _high_. Then Ezio joined me on the small ledge and picked me up again and looked at the drop below.

"We need to get out of here _now,_" he said with a protective tone, and he then saw a cart of thick, cushioning hay beneath us. His eyes then drifted to mine with a smirk, and my eyes widened.

"Auditore if you drop me from here I swear I will-" I began, and then I felt his strong arms beneath me dissapear, and I desperatley tried to hold in my fearful screams whilst I fell, and then, after a moment of feeling like death was upon me, I felt the softness of hay around me. Then I had to wait for Ezio to climb down, which took about 2 minutes, before he lifted me out, and began to laugh.

"You look like a lamb." he jeered, and began picking hay out of my blonde hair for a moment.

"When I get better I am going to get you back Ezio."

"Oh no, you are mistaken. I beleive you will be oweing me for this rescue." he said proudly, as he cranked open the moat gate on the inside of the Castello walls, and placed me down. Once he'd opened them he carefully picked me up again and we hastily left.

"And how will I ever repay you?" I said in a slightly airy voice, hoping we would somehow close in on the secret feelings I had been... feeling.

"Well, you could try staying out of trouble, and not snooping around in Violetta's business." he said kindly enough, but it angered me.

"Ezio... Don't you think it was a little bit suspicious that Violetta suddenly has a brand new gown?" I said with a serious tone and Ezio shrugged.

"Yes, but.. I'm sure there's a reason. It doesn't always mean she's part of the Borgia." he said simplistically, like I was insane and he was so right. He was only backing her up because she had a large chest, a curved frame and a seductive way of doing everything.

"Your being ignorant. I saw her go through those gates today." I said with a stubborness tat made him look down on me momentarily, he looked like he wanted to drop me.

"Stop talking, you're going to make the pain worse." he said with a more sincere tone as I sighed.

"I'll prove it to you..." I mumbled under my breath, and I knew he heard me. He just didn't want to reply.


	4. Violetta's Plan Comes Together

**A/N: So, three chapters in guys, what do you think so far? It's a little sluggish so far but I'm sure it will come together shortly. I have a lot more planned for the future of this fanfiction! Please R and R it helps me out.**

3rd Person ~ Tiber Island:

Ezio returned later that afternoon with Luna bundled in his arms, and when they entered the Hideout, immediantly Niccolo flashed Luna an angry gaze.

"Dear god, De santis, what have you done this time!?" he spat to her as Ezio laid her down carefully on one of the chez lounges, his attention turning to Machiavelli.

"She was captured by the Borgia and Lucrezia has bruised all of her insides." Ezio said defencivley, he would stand up to anyone when it came to Luna. "So you could be useful and summon a Doctor for me." he said with a slight stubbon edge to his tone and Machiavelli's upper lip curled as he turned away reluctantly.

Luna's POV:

I felt like my whole insides were on fire. They were aching and throbbing and I wanted to be sick until the pain went away. I'd eaten the strange herb type things Machiavelli had recieved from the Doctor but they only helped a little bit.

"_What ever has happened to her?"_ That little catty voice. Violetta.

"She was captured by the Borgia earlier. She claimed she saw you go through the gates." Ezio said, and his tone was still surprisingly soft even at the accusation.

"Me!? Borgia? Oh dear, prehaps she was mistaken. There was a lot of women out in red today." she said with a silly shrill laugh that sent me reeling. I knew it was her, _I just knew._ I shut my eyes as I felt Violetta stand over me.

"Ezio," she gasped a little lusterously and I clenched my fists. Ezio was now stood at the other end of the chez lounge by my feet as I could sense him there. I opened my eyes ever so slightly just so I could see through my blurry eye lashes. "Would you get me a cold cloth? Her temperature is high.." she said with a seductive voice that was intentionally like that to make him fall for her, and then she bent right down to place her horrible hand on my forehead and feel it gently, and as if her chest wasn't squashed into that dress enough she must;ve of been practically falling out of it, it would probably explain Ezio's wide eyed expression I got a look of opposite me. He then soon left to get the cloth and Violetta's smile faded and she looked down onto me, my eyelids fluttered.

"_Don't play dumb with me, Luna._" she hissed in a low whisper and I opened my eyes slowly, my cover blown.

"I know who you are." I snarled to her and she dug her nails deep into the flesh of my arm causing me to groan.

"I know you followed me today, and if you do it again there will be consequences." she snapped to me like she was important, and I sneered.

"I'm just simply going to tell Ezio all of the things you've just told me."

"Maybe you will, and even if he is your best friend, he's the type of man to pick a pretty face over friendship." she jeered, and got up from over me and sauntered away for a moment, and I thought about it. Violetta was right, one of Ezio's flaws was he just loved woman. He adored them. Whenever he caught sight of a pretty girl sometimes I think his brain was in his trousers. I then re-shut my eyes and actually tried to get some sleep, to try and forget all of this. Moments later, I heard them both come over, nd I felt little safer with Ezio there.

"I think it's best if you took her back to bed." she said with a sweet, cute voice and I then felt him pick me up again and carry me. I didn't want to open my eyes and risk blushing, or even worse crying because pretty soon he'd think I was delerious. Even with my eyes shut I feel the lighting around me go dark, and then it all felt quieter. I was in my room. I wanted to stay in his arms, or atleast if he just stayed with me... But he put me down in bed and then gently put the covers over me.

"Buonanotte, L'uccellino." he said soothingly, and then I felt his face brush mine briefly as he put me down, and he dithered there for a moment.. Like he was thinking of kissing me. But instead I heard him sigh and he turned away, shutting the door carefully behind him. I then sat bolt upright with a little groan. So that was all I was, a little bird, or "the little bird" as L'uccellino correctly stands for. My mother used to soothe me at night with that little lullaby she came up with, and once we were kids I taught it to Ezio. Sometimes he referred to me as a L'uccellino when we were little. But as a 28 year now it felt immature and selfless. I felt like a small child. I didn't want to be a little bird, I want to be a bright burning phoenix or a majestic friesian mare, not some little bird with only innocent childlike references. I would never be as bright burning, or as temptingly sweet to Ezio as Violetta, he seeked the high flying girls with lots going for them. I would only ever be his L'uccellino.

3rd Person:

Luna had since slept, even on her dwelling feelings of neglect. It was now around 8 at night, and Ezio was overlooking Roma from the very top of the Hideout, where he liked to go to clear his mind.

"Beautiful night isn't it." he heard Violetta's voice murmur from behind him and he turned around quickly and offered her a one sided smile.

"Yes, very. Much like yourself." he flattered, being the typical gentleman he was. Violetta giggled and took his outstretched hnd and stepped down from the step of the open doorway, embracing the full warmth of the summer night.

"Do you normally flatter your women to bed?" Violetta asked with pursed plum lips, and Ezio pulled her a little bit closer.

"I normally don't do much, they make the choice." he answered with a respectful tone and Violetta gently slid her arms over his shoulders and linked them around his neck.

"Then how about I make my choice... If the offers open..." she trailed off, her outlined charcoal eyes flitting away from his slightly.

"With women like you, the offer is always open." Ezio reassured with a teasing smirk, and his hands smoothed down her curves and rested on her wide hips. They swayed a little as Violetta laughed lightly and then craned up to his height, sending her lips upon his, her tounge tracing along his lips as she sent her teeth down onto his lower lip gently, inside she felt this overcoming success. Her plan was coming together.

"You're so beautiful..." Ezio murmured throatily and Violetta "mmphed" to him before drawing her lips back.

"How about we... take this somewhere else?" she said with a seductive tone and Ezio quickly drew himself infornt to guide her to the bedroom.

He slammed her against the wall and then sent his lips onto her neck with shimilar force as Violetta groaned lightly.

"You're rough!" she murmured, and she could feel his hands slipping down the shoulders of her dress. "I like that in a man." she barely felt the scuffing of the material slip down her body before it crashed to the floor, it was then she sent her own hands to work undressing the Assassin before her. He kept on kissing her lips, her neck and her collarbone and in time she had him down to nothing too. Ezio then took ahold of Violetta's wrists and pinned her down onto his bed. She giggled playfully, squirming slightly anticipating the pleasure.

"What have you got planned for the next few days? We'll have to make time for moments like these..." she said, a light gasp catching under her tone, the pleasure growing.

"I have planned an attack on a few Borgia Captains and soon I plan to take down Cesare, we've already come to an agreement with some allies to help back us up." he gruffed, relaxing when he heard a soft moan escape Violetta's lips.

"Oh, how good." she said in a slght devious tone, her smile one sided.

Luna's POV:

Next Day:

My eyes fluttered open to the darkened cieling, but I knew it was daylight outside as I could see the slender rays pouring through into my room. I then decided no-one was coming for me, and I sat up. The fire coursed back into my sore insides, and they felt even more tender than yesterday.

"Come on Luna!" I hissed to myself, and pulled myself up and out of the bed, the strains of agony forcing up and out of my throat. I managed to haul myself out of the doorway, and into the corridor, when I found myself being clutched tightly on each side of my arm. My eyes darted over quickly, and there was Violetta on one side, Ezio on the other. I felt this sudden new envy go over me, they were now nursing me around the clock to!? I was a capable Assassina, not some injured little bird.

"You shouldn't of gotten up." Ezio cautioned me, and I found myself back in my bed once more. I was sick of it, I hated the very feel of the sheets against my body.

"Yes, Ezio is right." Violetta added in thyis slick voice, and then their gazes met with this silky, seductive stare that made my very stomach turn. The almost glazed over look in Ezio's eyes told me that he was rapt in this Vixen's false love. I didn't even want to confirm it with them I knew it was true... Oh no.

"I'm going to go out and get some fresh fruit, maybe it will help her." Violetta said, drawing away from my bedside, her soft grape skirts dragging behind her... Another dress? I felt alarmed, and lurched forwards, Ezio caught my arm as quick as a flash.

"Ezio! Watch her! She's going to the Borgia!" I called rather like a maniac, which did not help my situation. He looked at me with a distraught expression then back up to the overally proud Violetta, who smirked proudly.

"Calm the delirious kid while I'm gone." she chuckled lightly, before clutching her hands together lightly as she left. I hate her truly, making me look like a fool.

3rd Person~ Roma:

Violetta's long deep purple velvet cloak that sat over her dress was sweeped over the high rump of her grey Andulusian mare, as they clopped steadily through the bustling crowds of Roma. She kept a close eye behind herself at all times, her hands clutched loosely on her reins. She did not want to risk seeing Luna leaping out from behind her. Violetta sighed, she couldn't tell Cesare at this point that Luna knew about her Borgia double spying, otherwise he would cast her aside. Violetta loved Cesare out of some need for succession. She new he had many a mistress but he promised her she would be his Queen once the Borgia were in full control of Roma. This dreamy thought of power occupied her mind right until she arrived at the drawbridge of the Castello, her deep purple hood drew over her soft brunette hair.

"Show yourself." a guard announced huskily. Violetta took one hand of the rein and smoothily drew it back over the hood, casuign it to fall in a crumple of her back. Te guards gasped slightly, and then bowed to her.

"Signora." they all mumured gracefully, and Violetta then dismounted from her mare and handed the reins over to the guards.

"Take Maggia to the stables, quickly." she ordered brsikily, and then strode purposefully into the Castello. She felt immediantly back at home, she knew she belonged there.

Violetta untied the delicate gold lacing that tied around her throat as the cloak fell from her frame and she caught it quickly before thrusting it into the arms of the nearest guard. Her heels sounded loudly on the clear marble floor of the Castello, and the proud red colours beamed into her heart.

"Is that the sweet sound of Violetta I here once more?" the slightly provoking voice of Cesare sounded from around the corridor to the Living Areas. Violetta's such carmine lips curved into a smile as she rushed forwards slightly into the arms of her beloved Cesare Borgia.

"I Missed you Cesare, my love." she whispered, and he planted a kiss into her shiny brunette hair, a slight nseer on his face. He then slid his finger under her chin and tipped it up to face himself.

"Tell me, have you broken that fottuto bastardo Auditore yet?" his voice lowered into a snarl at this point, his eyes drawing away from hers. Violetta offered him a light smile, and kissed him in the corner of his lips to draw back his attention.

"Yes... I had to draw him in the only way I knew..." she whispered rather regretfully and he shook his head with some understanding.

"The Assassino had polluted your Purity, not to worry though il mio amore, I can easily cleanse you..." he said with a sensual tinge of laughter that sent Violetta giggling too. The pair of them were pure evil when they were together, and Violetta's plan was working well on Ezio.

"Auditore told me last night he is planning to take down a few more of our Captains and then to conquer you in the next few days-"

"Stupid Assassino." he chuckled, and then looked back down to the longing-to-speak Violetta. "Sorry, do continue." he said apologetically, and she smiled none the less.

"So yes, he is planning to do all that in the next couple of days with the help of some allies the Assassins have acquired." she then felt a pride as she accepted a kiss he had planted on her lips.

"I'm so proud of the work you are doing, you will make a fine Queen of Roma." he said, and wrapped one arm around her lower back and pulled her forwards, her body enclosed on his. He then smiled suggestivley to her, and her face flushed red. "I'm trusting you liked the gowns I have sent you?"

"Yes, Cesare. They are so beautiful. But it is very risky, the Assassin's are a little bit stumped as to where I have got them from." she said with a careful tone, she didn't want to anger him or upset him about the issue, afterall, the dresses wer Cesare's gift. But his expression remained soft towards her.

"They are stupid, like rodents. They will write off the issue soon." he said with a trust in his voice that made Violetta agree with him. "Now, what about this Purification...?" he said with a sly tone and a smirk, and Violetta giggled as his hand slipped from her lower back and slipped over her curves on one side, then down the lenght of her arm to meet her hand.

"I would love to, you know that, but I must go. I told that Assassin that I was getting fresh fruit for his mentally unstable accumplace." she groaned with a tiresome expression, before offering another soft smile to her love. Cesare grinned in a sly fashion, and craned closer to Violetta.

"That wouldn't happen to be that De Santis girl Lucrezia was beating yesterday?" he giggled like a naughty school child, and Violetta nodded, but with a slight look of awe. Surely he should've been enraged at the fact she had since escaped with the help of Ezio? "I find it highly amusing how she should be in death's waiting arms by now; yet Ezio saves her. She calls herself an _assassina!? _Bah, a true assassin, would claw out of the dungeon with a single limb." Ceasre called with a light of triumph in his voice, the words slowly sinking in for Violetta. he was right, and it filled her with hope. Most of the assassins relied to much on Ezio... and how could one assassin stand against a whole army on their own?

3rd Person~ Tiber Island, Luna's Room:

Luna was sat up straight, lean't against her pillow. She was scowling with bruning eyes that were directed straight at the door, and Ezio was sat in the mdest wicker chair beside her bed, his head ducked down a little. None of them had spoken since Violetta had gone, and the silence was becoming unbareable. Ezio just had to break it.

"Luna... We need to talk about this mindset you have about Violetta." he called through the crushing silence, and Luna turned her head very slowly to face him, her bright blue eyes soon following, her blonde hair tumbling down her shoulders in soft clusters.

"What mindset? The mindset of truth?" she spat to him, and he rolled his eyes slightly and lean't back futher in the chair. This sent quivers of stress througout her system, even now he wasn't listening to what she had to say. "Open your eyes, Auditore! She gets mysterious new gowns each day, hmph, I wonder where they are from? Oh yes, prehaps Borgia messengers?" she cried, and Ezio took a moment to look, his deep brown eyes just staring at him. This look gave Luna indication to carry on.

"What else, oh yes, the dissapearances! She's out every day, getting something, and never comes back with anything!" she shouted, her frame now bent forwards quite a lot. Her eyes were blazing with sincerity and truth and a desire to be heard. "It's all because she's at the Castello. I saw her go in, I watched her... She's the Borgia I know it!" her voice was becoming darker at this point and her eyes had deterred down to her fine white tipped nails. When she looked up again Ezio was staring blankly at her like he wasn't sure which mental insituion to put her in. There was a course moment of rugged and painful silence, before Luna threw herself back to the backboard of the bed which a cry of stress.

"God you think I'm crazy, cazzo, why do I even bother to try?" she screamed, and then covered her face as the tears of rage rolled down her cheeks. She couldn't even abre to look at him now; she had gone from his best friend to the mental patient he was habouring in the hideout. She took her hands away quickly to reveal her bloodshot eyes, tearstained and tiered.

"I'm not lieing, why would I lie to you about this?" she called out, now claming slightly as she brushed the tears aside. Ezio lean't forwards in the chair and pursed his fingertips together and took a deep breath.

"I don't know... Maybe you're jealous of Violetta?" he said with a poisonous, provoking tone. Luna gasped in his response to her pleas, and then narrowed her ice blue eyes.

"_Jealous!? _Fottuto idiota! Why would I be jealous of _her!?"_ she retaliated, and she then watched Ezio's eyes grow cold.

He rose out of the chair with a dominant aura and towered over her. "Don't you _dare_ speak to me like that!"

"Answer my question!" Luna ingored completley, and tried to sit up straight to make herself seem taller whilst she was sat there. Ezio patronzingly lowered himself to her level and stared into her face.

"Violetta is pretty, matured, elegant. And what are you? You are nothing but a little girl, curious, learning.. Undeveloped and insecure." he stated, a raging fire of defeat set into his tone. Luna's eyes traced his and they were full of resentment, she didn't want to hear these words that were thawing her heart. "I hope you realise you'll never live up to be what she has proven she is." he said with a defiant closure, and Luna's eyes welled up with fresh tears. Is that really what he thought of her? Ezio seemed to fill up with shame for a split second, but he wasn't going to let it show, so instead he fled from the room, his shoulder cloak sweeping beside him. He slammed the door as he went, sitting the room in more darkness; as dark as it could get in the daylight. Luna quivered as his words looped in her mind like a carruosel. She looked down at herself... _Undeveloped?_ She looked carefully at her chest and instantly confirmed she was undeveloped next to Violetta. What hurt the most, was that last thing... _I hope you realise you'll never live up to what she has proven she is... _Ezio had proven that day that he had a posionous streak about him, never before had he defended any other girl than Luna; maybe for once he was really in love.


	5. Luna Tries To Prove Her Worth

**Author's Bit: **I hope you're enjoying reading everyone, I'm looking forwards to conitnuing this :)

**Add On- 16/10/13: **I woke up this morning to 3 horrible reviews, I've thought a lot about discontinuing this as they said my writing sucks... Which hurts a lot seeing as I want to maybe write a book when I'm older :( Listen, they criticised every litle thing I did, even some stuff I didn't do. I'm not gonna change much for that one troll though because there's like 2 other people out there who obviously like it the way it is. Different perspectives are good, I think. It deepens the story and gives you more insight into a characters mind, I like writing that way so you all understand.

Apparently I'm sinning literature, but seriously, I've seen and read worse on this site. But by telling people they suck it's shattering their hope and confidence, you just don't do that. I need a cookie and a hug right now.

Ooh, and quickly, I use google translate for some phrases, and my memory of AC for others. Sorry if some of them are incorrect, sorry if you are Italian and I have offended you with my terrible knowledge of the language. I would love to Learn Italian, it's such a pretty language :)

Anyway, let's continue:

Luna's POV ~ Tiber Island:

I sat quietly in my room, a light grip on the soft cotton sheets of my duvet. I was still too stunned to bother to move yet, but there was this terrible ache of laziness that was coming over me. I wanted to get up and do something, anything... But what was the point? No-one beleived in me anyway... I might as well of stayed where I was.

3rd Person ~ Tiber Island:

Violetta's grey mare clopped in a tiered fashion up the stables, the lenght of the reins allowing it drop it's patted it's neck and then dismounted quickly, her dress' skirts sweeping over in a spread of deep purple. She had collected some fresh fruit for Luna, but the thought of wasting it on her was making Violetta angry. She took a short and deep breath before she entered the hideout, shutting the door quietly behind herself. She was at the main door on the corridor that joined all of the bedrooms, and Luna's was at the far end. She went to walk that way, thinking Ezio was there, when she could see him at the very end of the corridor, sitting in the main area, slumped in a chair, his head hung low. Violetta saw this and smirked slyly, her eyes gleaming.

"Ezio, darling," she called out empahtetically, and drew her elegant frame down the steps with a slight pucker of her plum painted lips. She gasped ever so slight as she lean't her hip on the very edge of the chair, lowering her neck slightly so her dark brunette hair tumbeled down her shoulder in a cascade of shine. "What ever is wrong...?" she called out softly, and he dismissed it with a low snarl. She carefully, and slowly sent a kiss to his cheek, as some kind of persuasion, that he gave in to.

"It's just Luna, as usual she's forever ranting about you and your supposed Boriga link." he said in a droll and irratated tone, Violetta giggld over him with a little, petty laugh.

"Maybe this fresh fruit will help her-" she said with a friendly facade, and went to get up with the wicker basket full of fruit before Ezio grasped her arm gently and drew her back down.

He sighed ever so slightly, like it painted him. "No, il mio amore, the rest of us can enjoy them tonight at dinner." he said very slowly, in a deep and unanimated voice. Violetta noded in acknowledgement and then slowly drew her body up from the side of the chair and sauntered towards the large dining table and placd the fruit down with a little crack of the wicker. Behind the safety of her own back she could sneer at her progressing victory.

_Later That Same Day~_

3rd Person ~ Luna's Room:

She had only gotten up once during that lonely day to draw open the curtains; light was her hope. She hadn't got back into bed though, she sat in the chair by the window, the one Ezio had been sat in and just watched the vision of theCastello in the distance. She imagined Cesare gloating, gloating right at her; about how he had used his future Queen to conquer Ezio's heart and leave him in pieces. Luna tensed at the thought and drew her gaze away from the bronzed skyline. She couldn't sit here and watch... She had to prove herself again... Slowly, she found her shaky hands holding the arms of the chair for support as she got up with a graon and began to shuffle one tiny step at a time towards her wardobe to pick out her Assassination Uniform. With each task to prepare she conquered, she found it easier to flex and move. Before she had got her captain's sword she was already in peak condition to be scaling the buildings; prehaps excercise was what she had needed, not rest; as Violetta had been recommending.

"That sly whore was yet again only trying to ware me out." Luna snapped to herself, and paced towards the window, her flat soled, knee high leather boots clumping lightly off the wooden floor in her room. As she approached the open window she felt the warm breeze of the closing day blowing gently across her skin, and she closed her eyes momentarily as it took the wisps of the blonde hair that was escaping from her hood and lifted them up from her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes then opened and she scanned the sun soaked city, before she swung her legs up and over her windowsil and perched on the red tiled lege just outside. She missed the feeling of being out in the world, being hated by those Boriga swines yet so loved by all of the public. She leapt off of the ledge and landed lightly on the top of the small red tiled tower on the side of the Hideout, and then slipped off the edge of the stoned edge and dropped herself carefully of the wall and down into the streets below, just outside the stable. The people around her were slightly astonished as to how she had doen what she had just done, and they stared boggle eyed as she shrugged to them, before darting out of sight to the stables.

Luna's POV:

I quickly swivelled my body around to face the stalls, and there he was, still as smart and powerful as I had left him. Oprisco, my darling boy and pride and joy. I smiled to him and quickly opened the stall door, he walked out rountinely and stood where I had taught him too, as I quicly ran a brush along his body before placing the black leather saddle on his back and fastening up the girth, and then slipped the bridge of his stocy, well shaped head, slipping the bit into his mouth. He chomped appreciativley on the metal before I leapt onto his back and marched him back out into the open, where he began to trot on me asking, towards the Castello.

I suppose the only good thing about the Castello is that there is hardly any members of the public outside of it, so there is a lot of space for horses. I drew to a hault just near the start of the villas, and watched carefully. Cazzo, there were two heavily adonred gaurds armed with swords and maces patrolling gate, so I couldn't climb over that way. Hope was fading fast as I kept a grasp on the reins, the tense aura about me running into Oprisco as he drew his head up a little. My eyes were now swivelling along every little ledge of the Castello. I then spotted three wodden stokes sticking out of the river, where they normally tie the boats. That was perfect for climbing and then scaling into the east gardens, and up from that wall you could climb through the library window and into the Castello. I took a deep breath and dismounted in a rolling motion, hitting the ground softly. I then moved round quickly to Oprisco's long, heart shaped face. I placed my head on his as he snorted in care. I planted a kiss on the centre of his head; he was my big, brave boy.

"Grazie..." I whispered to him... Incase I didn't see my baby again. His ears pricked high, and his black gleaming body turned quickly and began to trot away. I watched him go through my teary eyes; but he stopped and checked I was still looking. I waved him goodbye like he would understand with a nervous laugh, the tears rolling down my cheeks. He was only a horse... But he mean't more to me than any human could at the moment. It was then that I turned and set to work on getting into the castello. I sprinted up to the edge of the stone walls and looked into the waves of the murkey river that was glistening in the sun. Bodies were often dropped into there, rotting and grotty, severed limbs and heads, I didn't quite fancy dropping in to say buon giorno. I could seen my own distorted reflection in the lapping waves, before I shakily lifted my left leg and propped it up on the limestone of the thick wall, followed by right leg. I then slowly brought myself up, and moved my eyes across the waters to the wooden stokes planted in murky waters below. I took my chances... and leapt.

3rd Person ~Tiber Island:

All of the Assassin recruits, Ezio, Violetta, La Volpe and Machiavelli were gathered around the table, all silently eating, sharing the occassional awkward eye contact. Machiavelli drmamtically swallowed a lump of bread.

"Auditore, where is De Santis?" he asked, and Ezio's eyes slowly moved up and met his coldly, not many braved Niccolo Machiavelli with such a look. This silenced him, and the two diverted thier eyes. Violetta ducked her head quickly and smirked to herself in pride. Again there was silenced except the sound of chewing which was becoming awkwardly unbareable. Violetta dimissd the dry bread and tiny amount of ham; and ate a single apple, with a face of distaste; these meals were slightly different to the banquets and hogroasts she was used to at the Castello. One of the recruits stood up, Mario, and took a small hink of bread and a little bit of ham. Ezio watched him with an air of dominance, as Mario gulped.

"I'm going to take this to Luna, she must be hungry." he said with a decisive tone. Ezio looked to Violetta who threw him a wry smile. His deep brown eyes then signalled back Mario's way and he nodded.

"Go, if you must." he said quickly, amd Mario fled out of sight with the bread and ham placed on a little plate. A smile grew on his face; he liked Luna, she was a good friend, and the thought of cheering her up made him happy. He reached her tall, oak door and tapped it gently with index finger knuckle.

"Luna, I've brought you some food." he said kindly, and waited for her to reply. Moments passed and there was no sound. he thought she must;ve been asleep, she Mario called again. Still no reply; he instantly became worried for his friend. "Luna!?" he called, and twisted the knob of the door and burst into the room. It was tinted orange by the sky outside, the rays reached everywhere, the wardrobe, the chair... The empty bed. He gasped and placed the plate down on a small candle table and rushed towards the window, the shutters were pinned back against the white washed walls of the Hideout... She had escaped. He felt a sickness go through him, where would she have gone to? He rushed right back out of the room and sprinted to the dining room, where everyone stared at him boggle-eyed.

"It's Luna... She's gone!" he shouted, and everyone gasped in turn, even Machiavelli looked distraught. Violetta ducked her head slightly and snarled in rage, that bitch had gone and done something ridiculous again which may persuade Ezio over her way. Violetta looked back up and over at Ezio, for the one who was the most mad at her, he looked close to tears; she had to try and stop him from chasing after her. She got up from her chair and quickly rushed over his way with a gasp.

"Ezio, il mio amore, you stay here, the recruits and I will search for Luna-" she began, and the recruits went to go with her. Machiavelli rolled his eyes with a wry chuckle.

"Ha, il mio amore..." he laughed to himself, in a quiet voice, his arms folded protectivley over his chest. Violetta gave hima very quick narrowed glance and shook her head.

Ezio stood up from his chair quickly, both palms on the table as the chair flew back. "No, You shall stay and I will go." he said, and strode towards the clustered group of recruits.

"B-but-" Violetta gabbled, confusion and distress for failure taking over. Ezio quickly pulled his hood up before he left and gave her the quickest of smiles.

"I'm sorry, but I made a promise to protect her 17 years ago. I'm going to do just that." he said profoundly, and signalld for the recruits to follow him as he ran out the door.

3rd Person ~ The Castello:

Luna's arms were outstretched like a birds wing's and her legs were brought back together in a neat, streamline point as she soared through the air towards the wooden poles, and clutched them with a grown as the wood cut into her palms on the sudden contact, but she'd made it without splashing into the river below. She brought her upper body up to blance onto the very top of the wide stake, and she then slowly began to bring her legs up until she could let go with hr hands and stand ontop of the pole. From there she simply hopped between the mossy, slippery poles and then began ascended the the stone walls, her hands and feet fitting into the worn grooves on the side of the rounded wall. When she reached the top and was standing on the ramparts, which were empty for now, she could see into the garden, which was quiet and peaceful. Luna grinned to herself, her blue eyes shining brighter than a summer day in Roma, she ws going to do this, she didn't need Ezio or the others, she was perfectly capable. She swung her light body over the edge and landed on a crosshatched vine creeper, and then pushed herself down onto the paved ground. It was so empty, and it certainly didn't feel like a garden especailly with the high, bleak walls overshadowing the light. Luna crept up towards the wall where the library window was, her key into the castello. She'd since the layout maps of the castello from every angle in the hideout before, which was useful for memorising the rooms. Luna began to climb, using the pertruding bricks and sunken bricks as guides. Before she knew it she was sitting on the cold, limestone windowsil and was looking into the library. She gasped on sight of Cesare, in the library. Under the sunset lighting, the scarlet banners were casting long shadows over the gleaming marble floors and up the walls, giving even the Castello a feeling of warmth. She steadily took a breath and tried to quietly release the hidden blade from under her sleeve in preparation, and then slipped into the library and landed on the bookcase behind his back. She made barely a noise as he feline body slunk along the top of the case, her eyes gleaming like sapphires. She was so focused on getting this job done and proving her worth in the order. When she had shuffled present ot the edge, her body arched to ready herself to leap out and strike him down. His back was still turned, and he picked out a thick, red leather book and opened it, humming a tune softly. Luna sneered to herself slightly, fate was upon him. She sent out her reeling frame, her arms out and her fingers clawed inwards like talons on an eagle, she was flying through the air towards him, almost at contact, when his frame simply stepped aside, but it was a blur of deep crimson to her. Before she knew it her little body was smashing into the ridged shapes of the bookshelves, and a dozen books cluttered down onto her. The first emotion that hit was not pain or anger, but the guilt feeling of failure. Before she knew it she was hauled up by the neck of clothes with a gasp.

"Nice to see you back so soon, De Santis." Cesare mocked, a sly glint in his cold eyes. Luna narrowed her sapphire blue ones and squirmed in his tight grip. His smirl curved down quickly in a wash of malice and his strong arms threw her curved, delicate body into an adjacent bookcase as she yelped. He paced over casually, his hands linked behind his back.

"Did you really think that you could just come in here and kill me and leave, _on your own?_" his bitty voice mocked, and Luna's eyes filled with hatred and she was forced to divert her gaze. He stopped pacing right infornt of her and yet again ragged her up by her fine white clothes.

"You narrowly escaped fate, Cesare." Luna snapped, a true meaning of venom in her tone, but this just sent Cesare laughing. She was only a girl, a stupid naive girl.

"Look at you, you're pathetic. Worthless of the title of an _Assassina _without Auditore." his voice mean't all of the words and they stung bitterly in Luna's ears and she shut her eyes in some attempt to block it out.

"I don't know a rat like you to tell me anything." she said, opening her eyes slowly, her pupils dark and wide. Cesare loosened her grip on her clothes and began to smirk, his eyes narrowed into slithers as he forced out a single throaty chuckle. Once Luna realised she had him listening, she took a step back.

"I want you to tell me about Violetta." Luna said with a cold voice, and the pair almost began to circle each other. Cesare instantly beamed at the recall of her name and then chuckled.

"Violetta... She's a good woman, very obedient." he laughed in a sensual voice, thinking about her. Luna shuddered slightly at the thought of Violetta... and Cesare.

"Why are you making her do what she is doing?" Luna questioned again, this where Cesare began to gloat his knowledge.

"I could tell you, but you would only go and tell Auditore. I shall let you work it out." he sneered, and brogut his head up. Luna took this time to retaliate with a poisonous smile.

"I have worked it out, I just needed your confirmation." her frame was low as she spoke, like a wolf, it's stance ready to attack.

"I'm not confirming anything, worthless excuse for a lifeform." he snapped back at her, and then pushed Luna backwards again. Luna stumbled with a gasp, yet again smashing her back into the bookcase.

"Get out before I go to the lenghts of imprisoning you." he shouted, and turned his back on her once again. Luna felt completley lost as she scaled the bookcase again and then swung herself out of the window. She knew Cesare was only mocking her more, letting her go because he was making a joke of how she isn't even worth imprisoning. She sprinted her way into the garden and back up the walls much quicker than she had entered, and then scaled down the wall onto the slippery mossy poles again, not bothered about toppling into the water anymore. She sighed slightly as she made the returning leap back onto that wall, shutting her eyes, feeling the air around her. Even the harsh and painful contact of her skin boreing on the cutting stone wall did not really deter her from thoughts of failure. She'd gone out there to prove to herself that she could do it...

Ezio's POV:

By this time, it was just myself, Mario and another recruit running through Roma to try and find Luna. I'd told all of the others to split up and search separate areas, but I knew deep down where she was, what she was trying to do. I felt terrible for all of the things I had said to her, she was a strong and loving woman, I shouldn't of started comparing her so maliciously to Violetta. I'd made her feel like complete merda, enough to put herself in danger for the second time.

3rd Person:

Luna strolled through the now dark streets of Roma, her hood down revealing her silky, shiny blonde hair that was tumbling down past her shoulders like a ray of silver moonlight. She was repeatedly contracting and releasing her hidden blade, the clicks of metal somehow easing her troubled mind. She had no idea of where to go, what to do. She didn't want to go back to Tiber Island, seeing Ezio and Violetta together would make her stomach turn. Her sapphire eyes looked at her boots as they crossed over at each footstep, and she felt tiered and annoyed. She was sick of all of this, this repetetive cycle that seemed to be going on then.

"I should of stayed in Firenze with mi padre..." Luna said with a dry and miserably airy tone, and drew her eyes up to the full moon for a moment. It shone so brightly, especially over the river. It's image was distorted in the lapping, dark blue waves. Her eyes could not be drawn from it, how close it was... Almost so she could touch it. Her arm outstretched for a moment, before she convinced herself she was crazy it let drop.

"Luna...?" his voice was unsure. Luna knew it was Ezio, and stood still. It was clear after a moment Ezio had confirmed it was her. "Luna!" his voice cried again, more hurried, happy and apologetic. Luna turned to see he was mid air, before landing in a blur after jumping down from a small villa roof by the river.

"Can I help you?" Luna said with a sharp tounge, and brushed past Ezio coldly, as he quickly ran after her.

"I owe you an apology," he said, standing infront of her. His shoulders were so wide and Luna was so delicate and little that there was no way she was getting past. Once he had her stood there he took a breath and gently held one of her cold hands. "I regret every horrible, evil, vindictive word I said to you. None of them are true." he began, and Luna looked at his hand holding hers momentarily and then sniffled and looked away, acting like she wasn't interested.

"I don't care anyway, what difference does it make. We work together, I don't care what opinion you have of me." she stated in a very linear and harsh fashion, her eyes still looking at the moon on her left. She then carefully took the oppotunity where he seemed confused by her sudden stout words and refusal to take the apology that she stormed ahead slightly. Ezio quickly reacted and took back his place of standing in front of her and blocking the way.

"Luna, what are you talking about? We've been close friends since we were children." Ezio said in a hurt tone, trying to defend their fading friendship. Luna's eyes hadn't given him full contact since he'd first started speaking to her; but now they flitted up cautiously to meet his gaze.

"We _were._ This morning you opened my eyes, it's quite clear that pretty faces are all that matter to you." Luna said in the quietest, dark voice she could speak in. Ezio gasped lightly, and his eyes narrowed.

"Questo non é vero," he began, and he closed the space between them. "I made a promise that I would take care of you, I shall stay true to my promise... You are il mio piccolo uccello." he said the last part with a caring smile, and Luna just felt even more angry. Those words traced her back to the other day, when she was thinking about how she felt about him, and how he called her "L'uccellino". How distraught she felt, she little, frail and useless. Her arms lashed out slightly, in a cutting motion across the air between them.

"No, fottuto bastardo, I am not il vostro uccellino." she gabbled in a stream of mostly Italian, her eyes sparking with a stress of upset rage. "I want to be taken seriously by you, I don't want to be just your little Assassina friend who's frail and fragile." she continued, and watched slowly as Ezio's eyes began to widen in retaliation, never before had heard a woman speak to quickly and fluently. It was after the angry part of her speech was over did her expression melt into sadness.

"I don't know how many more times I can say it..." she said a little breathlessly, and then brought the back of her hand roughly under her eyes, wiping away the tears. She didn't want to seem weak now, so she sniffled in the tears.

"Luna..." Ezio said softly, lost for anything to say to her.

"It doesn't matter." she drew herself back into her cold, hard shell and folded her arms across her chest. "_Go back to Violetta, she needs you more than I do_." Luna mocked in a childish tone, her face screwing up slightly.

"I'm not leaving until you say you're coming with me." he said, and gently touched Luna's arm but she tore it away from him.

"Then it looks like you shall be waiting for a good amount of time." she retorted, the night air gently taking her soft, blonde hair and lifting it slightly. Her closed up and blunt attitude was becoming increasingly stressful for Ezio.

"Luna!? What else do you want me to do?" he cried in a slightly pleading tone, and Luna drew in a breath and slowly turned to look at him with eyes of honesty. He could tell from her look exactly what she was getting at. "You want me to throw Violetta out." he sighed in a tiresome tone, and let his tense body relax a little. Luna saw how he was dismissing it again and brought her still frame into life.

"I literally just went to the Castello, and spoke to Cesare." she said in a sincere tone, but Ezio smirked a little.

"You have to be joking-" he began to laugh, but when he looked at the non-amused look on Luna's face he settled to hear her story.

"And Cesare told me that Violetta was a good woman, and that she was obedient." she continued, and her eyes traced the frown lines of thought occuring on Ezio's face. He was processing and listening to what she was saying for once. He then brought his deep brown eyes up to meet hers and smiled ever so lightly, it was then tht Luna smiled bck. He was listening to her again, like the days before Violetta appeared.

"Alright, Luna. We shall speak to Violetta when we return to Isola Tiberina." His voice was collected and understanding, it was then that Luna finally let herself breathe properly for the first time in a few minutes. Ezio beckoned her to walk beside him, and Luna joined his side, ducking her blushing face slightly.

3rd Person ~ The Castello:

Her red skirts swept across the white marble floors as Lucrezia paced back and fourth, pulling slightly at the lace choker around her neck as she cleared her throat. She had been told that Cesare had something to tell her around an hour ago, but since he had been out of sight. The heavy oak doors opened and two servants pushed each individual door, Cesare walking in behind them. Lucrezia brought herself to stand taller, and laid one delicate hand on her collar bone.

"Lucrezia, darling," Cesare called, and made his way quickly across the single scarlet carpet that was rolled in the middle of the marble floor. His rushed up to Lucrezia who immediantly laid her hands upon his shoulders and greeted him with a deep, and meaningful kiss.

"You... Wanted to speak to me, il mio amore?" she whispered softly, and he brogut her hands up and slid them into his.

"You won't guess who tried to Assassinate me in the library earlier." he chuckled, like the fact he nearly embraced death was a joke. Lucrezia laughed and pulled her hands from his to check her nails, showed her nonchalance.

"Auditore, I'm supposing." she sighed, her eyes still focused on the neat rounded tips of her nails.

"Wrong." Cesare stated, taking some delight in indulging his love on who it really was. Lucrezia's eyes shot up and she forced her body close onto his.

"You mean to tell me... There's another Assassin willing to take you on singlehandedly?" her voice was full of anxiousness, her eyes wild with question. Her shock then turned to laughter at the thought. "Go on my love, tell me who the idiota is." Lucrezia then pulled away and began to pace estray from Cesare.

"Luna De Santis." he sneered, crackking his shoulders around briefly. "After failing to kill me, she demanded to know about Violetta." he chatted casually, and Lucrezia turned back to face him with flaming eyes.

"Don't mention Violetta's name!" she screeched, as if Luna, the key person in the story had never been mention. "I hate the way I have to watch you kiss her..." she mubled darkly, and folded her arms over her bosom, yet again turning her back on her "lover." Cesare quickly chased after her and invaded her space, enclosing his body around hers and bringing his lips down to her neck, as Lucrezia moaned softly, trying to resist his touch as he caressed at her waist.

"But darling, remember what I told you-" he then planted kisses up her neck until he reached her ear and he began to whisper. "When Italia is mine, I shall make you my Queen. I will be here with you forever." his voice was soft yet lusty, sending shivers down Lucrezia's spine.

"I cannot wait. Sometimes... It gets lonely around here, when you are out with the troops." she sighed, and then bent her neck to the side slightly to deepen her feelings for the kisses that were being planted on her neck.

"It will be over soon. If my plan comes together correctly Violetta will be killed along with Auditore." his voice called again, and Lucrezia's rouge smiled flickered upwards into a boweed curve of malice.

"Beautiful." she said simply, and took a deep breath and she submerged futher into the kisses.

**Author's Note: I feel like this chapter has been very long, haha! Next chapter should be interesting, and I really wanted to make my way towards some Ezio X Luna, I don't know how all of you would feel about that, tell me in the review. I think it's totally revolting that Cesare has sex and kisses Lucrezia in Brotherhood and they are brother and sister. YUCK. I was writing the last bit and couldn't help but squirm and cringe a little. Well, hope to see you guys soon with the next chapter, sorry this one took so long, R and R my lovelies! **


	6. Emotions Running High

**Author's Note: The last chapter recieved some wonderful reviews, so I've decided to write again straight away. Thanks ever so much to Setaflow for the Italian lesson XD I appreciate it so much, Google translate isn't the most reliable, hopefully I can start using more Italian in this now :3 On the best part I understand most of it, what with plurals and nouns etc and what have it, so I'm just going to go ahead and shut up now and give you all the story you've been waiting for :)**

**MORE HURTFUL REVIEWS WOW.**

**:/ **

**thinking of discontinuing right now XD**

3rd Person ~

Under the silver moonlight, the pair walked back to Tiber Island. Luna kept quiet and tried to avoid making too much conversation with Ezio, she was still overwhelmed with the re-blossoming care she felt for him, as he was finally listening to her again. The recruit Assassin's had long since went ahead and gone, so it was just them.

"How am I going to do this?" Ezio broke the silence with a concerned voice, and Luna looked up at him, as he was a fair bit taller than her. Luna smiley softly, her eyes shining the moon above.

"Calmarsi, I shall confront her with you." Luna reassured, before the gaze between them broke again. All that could be heard was the occassional whir of the warm night air, and the scent of the rose petals from the day that was still lingering in the sweet air. Once they had reached the enterance into the Hideout, Ezio took a brief moment to draw breath before he nodded and opened the door into the bright Hideout, where he could see everyone gathered in the main room. Everyone was looking hopeful and wide-eyed, and as Ezio came in the tension seemed to rise in the room. Luna followed in with a ducked head, her silk, blonde hair curtaining her left eye. Everyone cheered in an uproar and clattered towards her; everyone, but Violetta, who snarled to herself like an exiled wolf and lumbered off to the Library.

"You had us all panicked De Santis." Machiavelli said in the happiest voice he'd spoken in in a while. Luna smiled to him and laughed a little, and then moved onto hugging most of the recruits.

Ezio stood aside and watched Luna re-joice with everyone. Machiavelli edged his way closer to Ezio. "I trust you had fun out looking for Luna, correggere?" he began, and Ezio turned his head to look at Machiavelli who was wavering up and down on the ball of his foot.

"Fun? What ever makes you think I had fun?" he laughed a little uneasily to this, the confusion taking over. Machiavelli's smile faded and his gaze quickly flashd up to Ezio who was taken by surprise at the lashing head movement.

"Anything was more than listening to that puttana rumrosa." he babbled in an almost insane voice. "She would do nothing but talk; no end talk about you. She was worried, then she was angry, then she was crying..." Machiavelli sounded like he was about to burst into tears himself. "Next time De Santis decides to run away, I'm going with her." his voice became lighter with the joke, and Ezio joined in with a little chuckle. His deep brown eyes flitted back to Luna, she was smiling so brightly and her eyes were sparkling in joy as everyone jeered around her. It had seemed to them like one of thier closest friends had been gone for 10 years, not one day.

Once the attention had been drawn off of her slightly, Luna came out of the crowd of recruit Assassin's and stood close by Ezio, her side closed in on his, but she faced the opposite way as she whispered in seclusion.

"Shall we go and speak to Violetta now?" she called eagerly, and Ezio looked down onto her strong-willed expression and nodded without hesitation, despite his lingering apprehension. It was then when they had both confirmed the action that they realised Violetta wasn't in the room. She wasn't in the crowd, and she wasn't skulking in the corner of the room. After a moment or two of searching the room for Violetta's presence, the pair were called out by one of the recruit assassins.

"Luna, Ezio; I've found the wine, hehe!" he laughed, and by the sound of his waivering and breaking voice he had already consumed quite a lot of one of the bottles. Everyone was then expecting the pair to come and drink, so Ezio shrugged gently to Luna who looked a little disheartened that Violetta had managed to escape from sight.

"Nessun problema, let's just have a drink and we'll talk to her tomorrow." he exclaimed, and then moved himself and Luna into the mass of now cheering and slightly over-excited recruit Assassins. As they were moving towards the people Luna felt the contact of his hand resting on base of her back, very lightly and not forcefully guiding in any way. She felt those previous sparks inside of her flicker for a moment before she dismissed them in order to avoid humiliation infront of the others. The pair had cups passed to them filled with sweet red wine, Luna took a short sip and winced slightly, she wasn't really much of a fan of alcohol. She felt very out of place around everyone else who were drinking down glasses within a few seconds, and she was taking delicate little sips. Today had been long and stressful, Luna didn't really want to then get drunk and feel terrible in the morning. Besides, that's the day that they were planning a few more attacks on Borgia captains. So far... All she had experienced was failure, tomorrow would be the start of something big, that determined the lives of thousands. She didn't want to think about it anymore, the failure and shame. She put down her cup on the nearby table and quickly moved from sight herself, pulling up her white hood as if she was off to slink around Roma, when all she was really doing was hoping not be noticed. Her breath became quite raspy all of sudden, and her walk turned into a quick march down the stone corridor along to her bedroom, ust the way she'd left it. A mess. Luna sighed with a little whine of fear before pulling her hood down again and then marched away from the door and began to start unbuckling her weapons belt, and threw it onto her misused vanity; women were meant to use it for sitting and brushing thier hair, but instead Luna used it as a desk to hold varias poison and medicine vials as well as her weapons belt. She then began to take off her clothes and stuffed them hastily out of the way and then slipped into her light white nightdress, just above her knees, perfect for the hot nights. She stepped daintly over the open window and let the cool breeze blow onto her pale skin.

_Why am I bothering to get ready to go sleep...?_ She thought, and her eyes shut momentarily. The more she stood there with the breeze passing over her face the feeling dwelled and suddenly the cooling breeze became chilling.

"Luna? What are you doing in here, I've been looking for you." Ezio called from her bedroom door's doorway, the light from the corridor poured into her room in a square-shadowed ray. She turned to face him, her hands behind her on the windowsil, supporting her weight. She laughed in an obvious fashion and looked down at herself.

"What does it look like?" she giggled, but it lasted barely a moment before her eyes flittered down again. Ezio's eyes widened momentarily before he nodded in a respectful manner and his hand slowly began to pull the door with him as he went to leave.

"I shall go then." he called softly after hiself. The door was close to shutting when Luna's eyes quickly flashed up and she took a few steps forwards, her arm outstretched like he was leaving forever.

"Wait!" she called a little bit too enthusiastically, and the door opened wide again. Ezio's eyes were quite diluted, startled like a wild deer; it was obvious Luna's shout had concerned him.

"What? Luna, are you okay?" he asked in a hurried fashion, and stepped into her room slightly. Luna dropped her arm quickly and dropped her head slightly so her Blonde hair fell down past her shoulders and partially over her face. She had always hated the thought of being rejected for everything, so when it came to asking for things she often never asked. She steadied herself quickly and then looked up with a facade of bravery and slight nonchalance.

"Sí, I'm fine... It's just... Would you mind maybe, staying with me for a while? I won't be able to sleep anyway I'm too worried." she laughed nervously, and then crept over to her bed and laid herself on it, over the duvet, and stared up at the ceiling. She wasn't expecting Ezio to agree to stay with her; he had much more entertaining things to do, like attend the party just down the corridor. A few seconds later the door closed with a gentle click and she had decided he had left... Great. Her eyes were shut at this point and she prepared herself for spiralling thoughts of apprehension, when she felt the bed shift ever so slightly... He was laid next to her. Luna's bright eyes opened and she smirked to herself and then rolled over to face him as he stared intently at her.

"What are you so worried about, Luna? Dimmi." he asked kindly and with much interest in his voice. Luna felt a weight off of her shoulders lift, she hardly ever talk to Ezio properly like she did when they were kids anymore because the constant missions and assassinations they had to do.

"Dissapointing you. I know I will fail at assassinating any of the Borgia Captains." her voice was filling with a bitter resentment for herself. "Lo non posso fare niente di giusto cazzo!" ((_Translation - I can't do fucking anything right)_) Luna's voice grew dark and tears of rage filled at the bottom of her eyes.

Ezio sighed lightly, in a calm fashion, and quickly smeared one of the fallen tears away from her skin. "Don't say that, it's not true." he reassured, and Luna sniffled now, laughing at herself in a mocking way.

"I must be _that_ great if Cesare thought I was _so_ leathal that I'm not even worth imprisoning!" she snapped at herself, and then returned her gaze to the ceiling. There was a moment or two of nothing but the sound of thier combined breathing. "I wish I was back in Firenze." Luna whispered loudly, and shut her eyes to hold back tears. She hadn't spoken to her father in almost 17 years... She didn't know how he was, what his life was like... If he missed her.

"When this is all over and done, you and I, we shall go back to Firenze." Ezio said softly to her, and Luna's eyes opened for a moment before she rolled over to face him again. "We will go and see your father, and then stay for good in Firenze."

Luna made a single light, throaty laugh. "Ragazzo stupido, you are merely humouring me." Luna replied to his light-hearted words. He smirked to her, his eyes tracing over her tear-stained face and she stared back at him.

"Why, do you not like the idea of returning to your home town, seeing your father and meeting a man to marry?" he said with a tone of instigation, and Luna scoffed slightly. _If only he knew..._ she thought and smirked to herself.

"Haha, I would like to go home and see my father, of course; but there are no prospective men in Firenze." her voice was tailing off slightly towards the end as she sighed.

Ezio sneered and began to laugh at her. "There are many men in Firenze, you are just too picky." Luna narrowed her eyes at this and then smiled for just a second.

Her voice became light and airy, almost enchanted. "There was once this man. I don't think he likes me though." Once she'd realised what she'd said she gulped. "Cazzo." she mumbled to herself very quietly under her breath.

This triggered another set of throaty chuckles from Ezio. "Oh really? What makes you think that?" he asked, and Luna decided she didn't want to answer anymore.

"I really don't want to talk about him..." she said with a lighter, but sincere voice that told him she mean't what she said. She decided to turn the tables on Ezio. "So... How about you? Are there any women in Firenze you would see to be a fine wife?" She smiled rather slyly to herself as she watched his expression become a little bit shocked at the question; he wasn't expecting that.

"I'm not sure about the women in Firenze, I'd say there were only... One or two... Or maybe just one." he laughed and Luna joined in, her eyes sparkling. She wanted to see how he reacted when being questioned all of the time.

"Who's the girl then?" she asked with a sly voice, her eyes narrowed as she beamed like a cat. Ezio sent her a single look before his eyes drifted towards the ceiling.

"_I don't want to talk about her." _ he mocked in Luna's voice as she gasped and then smacked him playfully. They both then fell silent and drew breath, both thinking deeply about the conversation. "Luna...?" Ezio's voice whispered and Luna smirked slightly.

"Yes, Ezio?" she replied in an equally soft whisper as she felt his hand slip into hers. The platfully, relaxed atmopshere suddenly melted and Luna went tense with fear, oh no, he was only holding her hand.. She didn't need to panic. She was half glad that it was too dark for him to see she was blushing.

"I feel I need to apologise to you again for what I said the other day." he began, and Luna went to speak but he overpowered her with a desperation to get if off of his chest. "You are none of those things I said, and infact... You... You are much prettier than Violetta, she doesn't really compare to what you mean to me. You've been my best friend for such a long time and I really don't know what I'd do without you." he closed his speech and Luna felt herself tremble with excitement and passion.

"That's so sweet of you to say..." she whispered,looking in his direction, at his darkened silhouette.

"I mean every word..." he reiterated, securing his grip on her hand a little bit firmer. There were a few more moments of silence, before he sighed... Almost nervously. "What would you do if I told you you were the one girl in Firenze who I thought was astounding...?" he said in a loving voice. Luna froze. The feelings inside of her were flourshing quicker than spring flowers and shooting to every end of her body. She must of un-nerved him slightly because she hadn't answered in almost 30 seconds, so she drew breath and shuffled a little bit closer.

"I would tell you that you were the one prospective man in Firenze." she answered cleverly, and it was then she felt his hand slip from hers, and he gently carressed the side of her cheek.

"I'm sorry I kept these feelings from you for so long." he said apologetically, and Luna held her breath as she felt him smoothing her cheekbones.

"I suppose I owe you an apology too." she giggled, and abosrbed the contact she had never before felt. There was almost an air of regret between them, if they had confessed thier feelings earlier Violetta would not be suspected issue... "This is dangerous." Luna said carefully, recognising that going from best friends to romantics could affect thier livelyhoods.

"I know, but I don't think I just be your friend forever." he replied to her, and Luna shuffled in even closer to him now so thier bodies were in contact. She first felt his lips kiss her forehead and then for a moment she was without contact until his lips reached hers. Luna gasped in surprise inside, and at first didn't know how to respond... It sounded idiotic but this was the first time she'd properly kissed someone. She was worried about doing something wrong, and so for the first few seconds she just let him do whatever, nervously debating what to do. She decided to gently kiss him back, just to test what it felt like. Emotions could not describe her high she felt, the feeling before of when he touched her hand was soaring upwards, she didn't care anymore, and just wanted to be with him. All of those feelings that had been accumulating over the 17 years... They all seemed to cluster here. She was happy, finally.

The frustration was hard to control; hard to accept... hard to understand. Violetta trotted her andulsian mare Maggia across Rome, on her way to the Castello. She had worked so hard and got a little bit of information out of the fottuto bastardo, but that would not be sufficient for Cesare. He would surely cast her aside and she would not be Queen of Roma... Queen of Italia. The streets were peaceful apart from the usual stumbling drunk rouge who would burble something and then crash out somewhere with a wine bottle in thier grasp. Violetta shook her head and turned her nose up in disgust, dressed in a vince green cloak that draped over the rump of Maggia, as she continued to trot. Once she reached the drawbridge, she slowed her mare down to a walk and paced over to the guards, the only noise being the water trickling under the drawbridge, and the profound clop-clopping of Maggia's dainty black hooves across the heavy wood.

"Show yourself." the guards gruffed, Violetta and Maggia only half lit by the burning torch lights either side of the drawbridge. Luna gently pinched the top of her hood by her thumb and index finger and in a swift motion of scuffed down her hair and rested on her back. The guards said nothing more and moved aside to allow Violetta and Maggia through. She clopped into the courtyard area and then dismounted with that almost ruffling noise of the fabric against leather. Two stable hands came rushing over eargerly as Violetta patted her mare's muscliar neck.

"Take her to the best stable. I expect her to have hay and clean, fresh water." Violetta ordered, and they nodded without a word and one began untack Maggia before the other led the mare in the direction of the stables.

Once inside the Castello, Violetta marched her way through the large corridors and hallways with the high ceilings and scarlet red banners and carpets. On her way through to Cesare's room, she ran into her _best friend_, Lucrezia.

"Back so soon, topa dispettosa?" Lucrezia instigated with a single throaty laugh, her hands neatly linked on the forefront of her high-low hemmed red dress. Violetta stopped suddenly and sent a flaming gaze at Lucrezia, her brown fishtail plat resting over her shoulder in a shine of glossy brown. Her green cloak collected in ruffed around the bottom of her green dress, with the gold embrodieries and patterns on the hems.

"I'm not here to speak to you, Lucrezia." Violetta dismissed quickly, too frustrated to have an argument at the moment. Lucrezia moved with an air of grace, her red dress sweeping behind her grandly.

"Ah you want to speak to mia fratello, don't you? He's in his room." she said with an informative tone, her eyes narrowed into sly slits filled with malice. "Don't be too long though, I need to speak with himself." she chuckled, and drew herself away, pushing her bust out ever so slight, her eyes gleaming in dominance. Violetta shook her head in a slight disgust and paced a little futher down the corridor to Cesare's room, and she tapped very lightly on the door.

"Mio amore, it's me, Violetta." she called, and then the door opened, but it was a guard. Violetta gasped slightly and looked around and saw Cesare looking slightly disgrunted, the guard allowed her in.

"Evening, Violetta." he said rather formally, as Violetta went and took seat in one of the curved, red fabric chairs by the window.

"Why is there a guard here?" she asked rather quietly as the gurad looked her over with a cold glance. Cesare sighed as he leant back in his bed, he couldn't be dealing with a wide-awake Violetta at this time.

"It is incase any Assassins' get in during the night. What have you come to tell me anyway?" he asked with a raspy and aggitated voice, un-nerving Violetta more than she was. She shuffled a bit in her seat and then looked down to her shoes.

"I think Ezio is becoming wary of me, he's welcoming Luna back with more than just friendly motives..." she said in a quiet voice, but Cesare heard. He lurched forwards slightly making both Violetta and the guard jump.

"What!?" he roared, his face now screwed up into lines of anger. "How could this happen? Porca puttana! I trusted you to take care of this for me and you have failed!" his voice was still loud and very drilling, it was burning like fire in Violetta's ears as her head slowly hung lower.

"What am I to tell him if he asks? Luna has more evidence than ever since she came to visit you." she asked with a stronger tone, she decided it would be best to atleast remain determined, Cesare hated the weak.

"You lie. Lie until your tounge turns _black._" he stressed with a sharp tounge, his eyes so full of determination and rage. Luna gently rose from her seat and dusted herself off, sliding her hood back up and making her way to the door.

"Cesare?" she asked quickly, turning to face him as he rolled his eyes slightly.

"Yes?" he answered with a droll tone and Violetta batted her dark eyelashes for a moment.

"Am I still worthy to be your Queen...?" she asked gingerly, and Cesare was about to answer spitefully when he held his tounge. If he didn't lie to her she would quit and go against him... He had to lie for her to die with Auditore; all part of his plan.

"Of course, mia amore." he replied with a lighter voice and Violetta giggled softly before pacing towards the door that was opened for her by the guard. He then clicked it shut behind her as she found herself back in the corridor, the gentle snap and crackling of some of the flame torches. Lucrezia was out of sight by now so Violetta made a hasty exit for the main door. It was like another world outside, the skies were dark in that way that alarms you and reminds you that the world is an environment, not a dreamland. She drew in a very short reath before taking a right and clopping along the stone courtyard paving to the stables, where the two hands were just finishing tacking up Maggia. Literally just as the girth had been tightened properly Violetta pulled the reins of Maggia's head and led her out of the stable, without any thanks and then mounted her effortlessly and kicked rather roughyl at her horses side sending her into a marching walk. She marched Maggia along the drawbridge and as soon as she reached the other side she whacked at her horse's side with the heel of her foot and set off into trot down the darkened streets. She wasn't looking forwards to getting back to Tiber Island.

Luna's heart was palpitating quickly, she felt like she was wading through unknown waters here. Especially when somehow Ezio had managed to get above her. His hands were dug into the bed either side of her and she felt completley trapped. She still felt madly and crazily tempted by this whole thing, but when one hand managed to start slipping one of the straps of her nightgown off of her shoulders she made a hesitant noise and broke the kiss.

"Woah- ahah, I erm, I am not sure about this." she called quickly, wanting to get away from this yet another half wanted to stay.

"Relax, what are you worried about?" he asked in a relaxed fashion, the experience was obviously nothing for him he'd done it a million times with probably quite a few women. Luna shuffled a bit under his gaze and sighed.

"Pain." she whimpered, and then drew a short and raspy breath. "And I don't have a clue what I am supposed to be doing...?" she added nervously, one strap of her dress still halfway down the top of her arm. Ezio gently planted soft kisses along the side of her neck and felt her tense muscles relax, before he drew up to speak.

"Don't worry about any of it, mia amore, you relax and let me take control." he whispered to her with a very passionate voice as Luna gulped and did what he said... It would make everything okay anyway... She felt his lips kiss her neck again a few more times, before the other strap of her dress slipped down...

Violetta entered quickly and pulled her hood down and saw the party was still in full proceds.

"Violetta! Would you like some wine?" a very drunk mario shouted from across the room as Violetta smiled wryly and then drew her eyes away from him whilst shaking her head. Where was Ezio... and Luna? She spun around and scanned the whole area, but they were not there... She then paced over to Machiavelli who looked like he'd had a little bit too much of the wine too, and was looking exhausted.

"Machiavelli, have you seen Ezio and De Santis?" she said snappily and loudly over all of the loud voices. Machiavelli's eyes slowly lifted and they were bloodshot and almost dark looking. His mouth was agape and he made a simple, grunting noise to show he really was out of it. Violetta gruffed slightly walked over to slightly more sober looking La Volpe. "Do you have any idea where Ezio and De Santis are?" she asked loudly, and La Volpe took a moment to abosrb what she said before speaking.

"I think Luna has gone to rest for the night, Ezio went to check on her and I haven't seen him since. I think seeing her made him tiered, he was probably gone to sleep. I wouldn't disturb him." he said in a friendly manner, even though he shared about the same digust for Violetta as Luna did... He knew deep down Ezio had loved Luna for a long time, and he really knew where Ezio and Luna where... Together. He would hate to see his two friends mortified by some new-comer naive girl, so it was better to lie to her. La Volpe felt a little bit of happiness in the sense that he had protected his friends, and hopefully they would recongise him for it...

**Author's Note: So guys what did you think? First Luna X Ezio, so cute to write but some bits felt awfully... kind of like, tumblr worthy? XD Haha, anyway, any constructive criticism is welcome, whether you want more fluffy, less fluffy, I don't know I will write whatever gets the best feedback. Hopefully the next chapter will be a little more exciting :)**

**Bye bye for now my bookworms! xx**


End file.
